<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If Maybe by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336059">What If Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Back to the Future (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: writerverse, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever wonder how your life would have turned out if you’d made different decisions?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George McFly &amp; Marty McFly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What If Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 23 challenge 06 the final frontier (sci-fi genre)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Dad?” said Marty, at breakfast one morning.</p>
<p>“Yes, son?” his father replied and turned the page of his newspaper.</p>
<p>“You ever hear about this theory, that there’s other dimensions?  Other copies of earth, and every time you make a decision, you create another one?”</p>
<p>George folded his paper.  “I have.  Is there a particular reason you’re asking?”</p>
<p>“Just thinking,” Marty hedged.  “Do you ever wonder what those other dimensions are like?  How your life would have turned out if you’d made different decisions?”</p>
<p>“I can’t say that I have.  But it is an interesting thought experiment.  What if I’d gone to a different college, say?  Or published my novel a year earlier?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.  Or what if you’d never gone to that school dance with Mom?”</p>
<p>“Oh, that would have been a <i>very</i> different world,” his father said.  “Biff was such a bully back then, and nobody ever stood up to him.  Maybe if I hadn’t, somebody else would have, but… maybe not.  Maybe he would have just kept being a bully forever.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” repeated Marty.</p>
<p>George smiled.  “Fortunately we don’t have to worry about that.  As far as we know, this is the only dimension there is.”  He paused.  “Unless your friend Doc Brown creates some sort of dimension-hopping machine.  He seems like the sort of avant-garde scientist who could make something like that.  You should suggest it to him, Marty, the next time you’re over there.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do that.”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>